onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Doflamingo!
You may also be looking for Clash!! Heavenly Demon Doflamingo | Stamina1 = 40 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Master | Conditions1 = | Beli1 = 58380 | Experience1 = 6640 | Title1 = Marionette | Quest2 = Clash!! Doflamingo! Unparalleled Cruelty | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 60 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Ultimate | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Beli2 = 91686 | Experience2 = 10440 | Title2 = Nightmare | Manuals = | QuestN = 2 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of both difficulties. *Former 24 hours Limited-Time Event. Now available for challenging 24/7 from Clash!! Collection *All difficulties have a chance at dropping Donquixote Doflamingo. :*60 Stamina has 100% chance of dropping Donquixote Doflamingo. :*40 Stamina and 30 drop rate numbers are not published by Bandai, but they are low with 30 Stamina estimated to be in the 10-15% range and 40 Stamina estimated to be in the 15-30% range. :*The top Doflamingo will drop as a level 23 unit and the bottom unit will drop as a 25 level unit. (referring to position in battle, not difficulty) Tips on How to Beat Donquixote Doflamingo FAQs *Are you a new player? Read Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap first! General Information Doffy's clash was one of the first released, and represented, together with Clash!! Eneru!, a new step up in difficulty, also represented in introducing the new highest difficulty level at 60 stamina. In 2016, when this was a new event, the consensus was that "Doffy is incredibly hard as you'll need near MAX units no matter what strategy you approach. However, with Marco the Phoenix you can get a guaranteed win every time with Blackbeard, and with Luffy G3 or Log you can consistently beat Doffy as well. Don't despair as other captains can consistently win too but you'll need to work a bit more on getting the right units to support them." Few years later (2018), the usual power creep means there are many more teams (captains) that can clear this. Even so, if you are a new player, this is no walk in the park. Doffy may be the first 60 stamina, but it still a 60 stamina event, so you'll want to be careful. Recommended Captains *Blackbeard: There's a very specific setup with Usopp, Alvida, and Marco that will guarantee you a win. You can actually just use Blackbeard's special and near OTK Doffy, you can't argue with that but you'll need Blackbeard at around 26-27 cooldown, so don't neglect this as Doffy is easily one of the best characters at the game and a guaranteed farming strategy is indispensable for this difficult boss! *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Once again the mighty 30% special reigns supreme for a multi-target boss. Make sure his special is MAX to leverage it early in the battle. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King: The good old most consistent captain to beat Doffy with high level units (in 2016). *Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage: The fastest captain to run Doffy. If you have his special at MAX, there are some great strategies to unleash both the Monster Chopper specials and use Diamond Jozu to take Doffy out before his 3rd attack. Beware of your health as this will be a fast, but tight run. *Whitebeard - nearly impossible without MAXed Moby Dick. Once you have it, becomes quite doable. * Sengoku the Buddha - another legend that can win here. You'll want 1-2 damage reducers (prefereably Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit, Ghost Princess Perona, as Mr. 1 Human Sword may be too weak), GPU of course. and a STR beatstick (classic Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth works well enough here). * and a lot more captains released after 2016 :) Recommended Support Units *Super Time Delay Team with required cooldown minimums :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: If you have Usopp at MAX skill, it will provide a magical timing between round 4 with the locking units, and when Doffy attacks for a 3rd time (including preemptive) as you'll be able to use him twice and further push stalling to bring in a 26-27 cooldown special for use. Otherwise, you'll have to wait until Doffy to use Usopp for the first time and bring characters with cooldowns lower than 23-24. :*Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit: If you have her maxed out at a 9 turn cooldown, you can actually use her twice. However, it's completely unnecessary if you have above ~10,000 health. No specials are truly required of her as her 15 turn default will be ready for his 3rd attack following our stall guide. :*Marco the Phoenix: At a cooldown of 26 or less, you'll want to bring him and you can heal before Doffy's fourth attack to full health. This will buy you a total of about 28 rounds of max cooldown special units! However, if you do not have a MAX special Usopp, you'll need Marco at a 23 turn cooldown given you will only be able to use him once. *Other Damage Reduction Characters :*Ghost Princess Perona: If you don't have the magical three above, bring Perona with a low cooldown or other Damage Reduction Character. However, beware that Perona's defense reduction will not work until Donquixote's immunity wears off. She pairs well with a Monster Chopper setup as opposed to Alvida due to the health cut. She also will allow you to stall on the first stage as the back character will lock her instead of attacking. :*Diamond Jozu: Jozu has a low cooldown and can absorb Donquixote's third round which will buy you a LOT of time. *Blackbeard: Even if you don't use him as your captain, his high attack and special are absolutely devastating to Doffy. Make sure to spend time farming him to lower his cooldown so that he can be used! *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: You'll want Mihawk to be near max skill so that you can use him early in the fight to maximize your percentage damage. He also will allow you to stall on the first stage as the back character will lock him instead of attacking. Recommended Teams Note: the first few teams here are OLD, from 2016, when this Clash was new. Of course there are many more choices now, including many better subs. Stalling walkthrough for 2xBB with WB, Hack, LL (special is not needed, easily replaceable by any high HP STR sub) and Marco as subs: * team HP is around 120-130k. You'll lose most of it stalling for Marco anyway. * stage 1: you'll tank the QCK pirate leader and penguin. QCK pirate leader, once, penguin - who cares. Worst case, QCK pirate leader has CD 1, best 2-3. If CD=1, you can stall 4 turns (1 turn, tank QCK pirate and take out grunts, 2nd turn, take out more grunts, 3rd turn, take out QCK pirate before he attacks again, 4th turn, take out penguin). HP lost: 26,000 from QCK leader, few thousands from penguin (penguin can attack on CD 1 or CD 2, but not for much). If you are unlucky (penguin CD=1 attacks each turn, maybe 16,000). Total HP: : 120,000-42,000=78,000 (usually around 90,000). 5th turn: transition to next stage ** QCK grunt will lock Mihawk instead of attacking. That more or less is the same as tanking the attack, and Mihawk won't do much damage unlike a STR sub, making it more difficult to take out grunts. Use Hack/WB if possible. * stage 2: you'll tank the giant and take out other grunts. Without a lot of orb luck you won't be able to take out everyone here before someone attacks, anyway, and we need to stall for Marco. Giant always has CD=2. So 6th turn, take out grunts (you can leave the INT pirate leader, he will just lock Usopp instead of attacking). 7th turn, keep cleaning, don't push the giant under 20%! The giant hits for 28,000. 8th turn, push giant to around 20%, 9th turn - same. Giant boosts himself, doesn't attack. 10th turn, poke the giant, 11th turn, kill him. HP: 78,000-28,000=50,000 (you probably have more and ate some meat). 11th turn: stage transition. * stage 3: kill the grunts ASAP. Turtle will hit for ~5k, lobster, for 8k. You can stall minimum, without taking damage, 2 turns here, maximum - 7 or so. Let's assume worst CD: grunts at 1, evolvers at 2. 12th turn: take out grunts. 13th turn: start hitting on evolvers, they will last 2 turns each. 14th turn: take out the lobster, tank turtle for 5k. 15th turn: turtle halfway down. 16th turn: turtle dead. 17th turn: stage transition. HP remaining: 45,000. * stage 4: 18th turn: take out the stallion and most grunts Ideally, leave just the INT, but the odds are you'll not be able to take out the PSY one too. That's ok. INT locks Marco, PSY hits for 28,000 or so. HP remaining: above zero :) 19th turn: whatever. 20th turn: take out the remaining grunts. 21th turn: stage transition. * stage 5: 22nd turn: Doffy's preemptive. 23rd turn: whatever. 24th turn: make sure to use Marco. Doffy's attack for over 70k. 25th turn: use health cutters, both BB special, clear. This goes to show that new legends and units are more powerful than old. This team has little trouble clearing this clash. Stall as needed (low HP is good for Don Sai). Use all specials but Coby on 1st turn vs Doffy. KO the bottom right, and you should put a good dent in the other one. Use Coby and finish off the other Doffy. You don't need all perfects (if you can hit them, you can clear this in 1-2 turns). With a few greats of even a miss you can still clear this in 3 turns, you'll fail only if you keep missing a lot (which means you need to practice the basics of tap timing one easier missions). 60 Stamina Walkthrough Doflamingo 60 Stamina Video Walkthroughs Doflamingo_60_Stamina_Walkthrough_-_Log_Luffy_and_G3|Walkthrough for G3 and Log Luffy Teams! Clash! Doflamingo - 60 Stamina w Double Monster Chopper various team variations|Walkthrough for Double Monster Chopper teams (various options) Clash! Doflamingo - 60 Stamina Double Blackbeard Strategy with Marco ft Absalom!!|Walkthrough for Double Blackbeard (various timings for Usopp and Marco) Doflamingo_60_Stamina_-_Whitebeard_OPTC|Whitebeard guide Doflamingo 60 Stamina Written Walkthroughs What's frustrating about Doffy is he seems like he's incredibly hard! However, once you have the right character setups, he becomes a breeze. There's even a guaranteed win if you spend the time on your Blackbeard special and have a Marco the Phoenix. Unlock sockets aren't important if you follow our stalling guide, however, matching orb sockets come in EXTREMELY handy for chain-multiplier Luffy teams. |- |2 | |Grunts + Giant. For all teams, take out the grunts on your first turn and deal damage to the Giant if possible. Reduce the Giant's energy to below 20% and let him attack. Instead of doing damage when his health is below 20%, he will power-up and give you two additional turns of stalling! For G3 and Log teams, it can sometimes be hard to estimate how to time your attacks and not kill the giant. Here's a cheat sheet for bringing the giant below 20% without killing him, please check your own characters as your attack damage may slightly vary from these which are calculated from 1300-1400 damage per character: :*One orb -- miss on the Orb and miss on another character to bring him below 20% :*No orbs or orbs -- miss on two attacks and perform a great on the third. :*One orb and two regular orbs -- miss on the first attack, good on the weak orb, and finish with a Perfect on your third orb. | |- |3 | |Grunts + Evolvers Take out the grunts as slow as possible without taking hits from the grunts. Leave any turtles or lobsters alive and stall as long as possible on them using 4 combo units. Heal where possible here. | |- |4 | |Locking Marines + Sea Stallion For teams with a MAX special Usopp, immediately activate your Usopp and take out all units except for the unit. Let him lock your units. Use a 4-combo unit to stall one more turn. Then kill him on the second turn and your characters will be unlocked as well. For other teams, kill the Sea Stallion first as he will seal one random character for 6 turns. Then kill the other enemies leaving alive the Assassin Master (do this only if you have a PSY-Type character in team). He will seal your characters for 2 turns, this will grant you extra turns as you stall with a 4 combo unit. | |- |5 | |Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea. The top Donquixote will preemptively reduce 50% of your max health. If you have been a good little try hard and MAXed out your Blackbeard and are using him as a supporting unit, go ahead and activate him if you can cause enough damage to take him out by his 5th turn. If it doesn't cause enough damage, you can wait and use a damage reducer and Marco to heal up per the usual strategy below. On your first turn, start by targeting the top Donquixote as he causes the status effects and locks your middle row on the 5th turn. You can actually take him out before he locks if you have high enough level units. On the third turn (including preemptive), both Doflamingos will attack. Activate your Damage Reduction character to absorb the hit. After his fourth turn, Doffy's Immunity will expire and your 10 turn Usopp will be ready for a second activation at this point if you stalled correctly. Activate your Time Delay character as well as any attack or orb boosters where possible during this time. Continue attacking the top Doflamingo and take him out before the 8th round. Doflamingo will heal each round with haste from there on out. *NOTE: He will not heal if your characters die and you use a gem to stay alive. During the stalling, any 23-26 turn cooldown specials should be used, including Marco to heal back up if you need to keep taking hits. If you are using a Double Blackbeard team, Doffy's next attack will be your time to shine with your OTK of using both Blackbeard specials to take him out! | |} Team Builder Helper Category:Pages with Walkthroughs Category:Pages with Recommended Teams Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Clashes